


Bedgasm

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [275]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: It's been five years since the Revolution and, by now, Pride has become a national festivity, consistently followed by an after-party held at the White House. Tired but satisfied, around 2 AM Leo decides it's time, at least for himself, to go to bed, and he thinks he's going to be alone, but he won't.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [275]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Bedgasm

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Baby Genderverse <3
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Bedgasm (English): that incredible euphoric feeling you feel when you get to bed after a long, tiring day".

Listening to the huge clock chiming, Leo can guess we’re part 2 AM in the morning, but there are still people partying around the White House. They have long evaded the halls that had been reserved for today’s Pride’s after-party and invaded the rest of the building – the meeting room, the parliament’s room, the terraces, every single guest bedroom downstairs. There are hundreds of people here today, swarming the hallways, crowding every space. Leo took a brief tour before heading upstairs and saw people actually making out – some of them something more – in the bathrooms, and for a second he felt like he had been transported back through time, to his sophomore year in college, and to the frat parties he constantly attended there.

He shrugged it off with an amused chuckle and headed back upstairs, where he is now.

It’s amazing, what they’ve accomplished in less than five years. It usually takes governments decades of convincing to change the behavior and beliefs of their citizens, but for them the process was much, much quicker. Leo believes it’s because people were ready for this change way before they came. The Revolution gave a voice to those who didn’t have one, but it didn’t say anything really new. It was just representation for the masses who didn’t have it, but the masses were already there, silently screaming. The Rebels amplified that silence until it became a sound and that’s all they did. The rest, the people did.

So this party, today, was mostly for them, the people. Pride has become a national festivity, at this point, embraced by all – straight, gay, bisexual, asexual people of all colors and cultural backgrounds, believing in all kinds of religions, identifying in all kinds of genders or no gender at all, they all gather together around the rainbow flag on the 17th of June to celebrate themselves and each other. It stopped having a firm queer connotation, its meaning is wider, now. It stands for freedom, for acceptance, for solidarity. It stands for a nation that was able, thanks to a little push, to overthrow dictatorship and find a new identity, one that could be shared by all, a community identity that had little or nothing to do with the individual identities of the singles, and yet stood for them all.

People don’t need to ask why the parades, why the gatherings, why the parties anymore. They know why they’re walking the streets dressed in their best party dresses, they know why they douse themselves in glitters, why they all put make up, why they paint their nails, why they draw rainbows on their children’s cheeks with edible colors. They know why they wear wigs as tall as their arms, why they balance themselves on heels they would never use in their everyday life.

They’re not demanding to have their voice heard anymore, they’re not asking for equal rights, equal laws anymore. They have all that.

They’re just showing how fucking happy they are because of it.

There’s a lot to be proud of for the people who helped this situation come into being, these days. Leo takes a little part of that too, and so, as he heads for his bedroom, knowing he’s the first back in, he does it happily, hoping for a little rest after all the work and efforts today took.

When he left downstairs, Cody was dancing on a cube wearing only a pair of shorts that resembled more a pair of panties than a regular piece of clothing. Meredith was literally howling as she danced right underneath the cube, throwing fake pink dollar bills with Adam’s face printed on them at him. Casey was watching them intently from afar, drinking way less beer than he could have been allowed to drink if he only wanted, considering the rest of his men were carefully patrolling the premises, so Leo could leave his two possessed lovers there having fun without a trace of guilt.

Last he saw of Adam, he was talking politics over a game of cards, unbelievable as it is. Leave it to him to still be able to improvise a rally after god knows how much alcohol and while beating a whole table at poker. Blaine, of course, was there for the parade but had already booked a flight for Bahamas for the same day, he’s probably already there, by now, sleeping soundly in a lavender-scented bed, getting ready for a whole week of relax and rest.

Leo locks the door behind himself and throws himself on the huge presidential bed they had custom-made to fit all five of them should they ever want to sleep all together – a thing that only happened once or twice, if his memory doesn’t fail him. He moans in pleasure as his body touches the soft mattress, as his head dives into the pillows. Now that he’s resting for the first time in practically twenty hours he can feel all of his muscles and bones creak and ache. It feels fucking good to be in bed – he’s looking forward to falling asleep as soon as possible.

“Ah,” a voice says, distracting him from his glorious plans, “You’re already here.”

Leo turns to see Adam sitting at the desk, reading a book from his e-reader. He didn’t even know what an e-reader was, five years ago, it was the first present Leo chose to give him for his birthday after their little feud about Cody came to its natural end. “I thought you were still downstairs,” he says, sitting up, his back against the padded headboard of the bed.

Adam turns the reader off and the room plunges into darkness. Leo lies down again when he hears him approach, and then the mattress shifts underneath him and he knows Adam’s lying next to him, now.

“I was a little tired.”

“Everything okay?”

Adam chuckles. He gets a little closer and Leo prays he doesn’t want to kiss him, because if he does then he’ll have to answer for it, and it doesn’t feel like Adam’s on, these days. It’s always tragic when Adam kisses him and then is unable to follow through on the promises that kiss stands for, especially when the others aren’t around to help out with the consequential frustration.

“I’m fine,” he says, “I was just devastated.”

“Thought you recharged by basking in the love of your people,” Leo says dryly. They might be on good terms, now, but some of Leo’s bitterness towards Adam’s perfection will never completely fade away.

Adam knows that, though. He’s learned how to handle it. Proximity is the best counter-measure to Leo’s dissatisfaction, and so he comes even closer and finally hugs him.

“I do,” he says, “Just-- sometimes I don’t need many of them. Just the right one will do.”

He’s already dozing off as he speaks, and Leo can do nothing but swallow and blush. Then he sighs and, with a little smile, he turns on his side, hugs Adam back and closes his eyes. He was looking forward to falling asleep as soon as possible – doesn’t mean he has to do it alone.


End file.
